minecraft_the_world_of_adventure_updatefandomcom-20200213-history
The Farming Update
Features: *New Crops have been added to the game: Strawberries, and Blueberries, Tomato, Pineapple, Coconut, Grape, Broccoli, Beans, Mangoes, Onions, Sweet Potatoes, Oats, Bananas, Avacadoes, Peaches, Cherries, Dates, and tea leaves. *New food recipes have been added *Cows, pigs, chickens, and sheep will die naturally. They will also need to be happy enough to breed. *For farm animals to be happy, they must have at least 1 block of water in ground, and food (you will have to feed them by placing hay bales in their enclosure, or by manually right clicking them with a crop), an open space that is not crowded (more than 7 blocks of space, and 8 blocks of height per 5 animals). When farm animals are happy, they will breed, but now they will breed once every 5 days. *Baby animals take 2-3 Days to grow into adults. *Crop stakes can be made with two sticks and a wooden plank in the center. For crops like, grapes, beans, and tomatoes, they will need a crop stake in order to grow. *Marshmallows have been added, made with bonemeal and sugar. The marshmallow can be crafted with a stick to make marshmallow on a stick. If held over a campfire, it will turn into a roasted marshmallow on a stick. *Berries in the taiga biome have been renamed and retextured to huckleberries. They are fertile in the fall and summer season. *Strawberries, blueberries, grapes, beans, onions, sweet potatoes, and tomatoes grow best in spring and summer, in autumn they are slowed by 30% *Oats grow best year round, but its growth accelerates by 20% in summer *Pineapples only grow in tropical biomes, and they grow best in summer. Being slowed by 20% in the rest of the seasons. In dry seasons its growth is slowed by 30% *Coconuts grow best in spring, and are slowed by 10% in the other seasons. *Broccoli grows well in all seasons, but in spring it is buffed by 20% *Sweet potatoes grow best in Autumn, and are slowed by 10% in summer and by 40% in spring. *Bananas grow tropical areas, in the dry season they are slowed by 30% (Will only grow in a greenhouse glass if on a banana tree) *Avacadoes grow best in spring, and are slowed by 10% in the other seasons. *Peaches and Cherries grow in all seasons, but are buffed by 15% in summer. *Dates only grow in the desert, or in a greenhouse glass (if on a date tree). In dry seasons its growth is slowed by 30% *Tea leaves grow year round except winter *Farmer villagers will feed nearby animals *Basket item has been added, can only be traded for and can hold 6 inventory slots with stacks up to 12. *Added straw golem, it is spawned by placing a pumpkin on a hay bale. It will farm for you and has 1 heart of health. Drops pumpkin seeds upon death or sad pumpkin face (rare). If given a hoe, it will hoe grass and plant seeds. *When shearing a pumpkin, it will give different faces and a rare chance of a sad face. *Scarecrow has been added. Made by placing a fence with a haybale on top, with fences on either side and a lit jack o' lantern. Spawns a scarecrow with a hat that does not move. Decreases rabbit spawn rate by 30%, and hostile mobs by 5%. Having multiple scarecrows will not stack percentages. *Saddles can be crafted along with horse armor *All farm animals except chickens will eat crops and trample farmland. *Crops can now spawn randomly in the world! *Food Saturation has been changed *Nether wart can be cooked *Added Soulbeans, will only grow on soul sand, and only in the nether. It causes the player to go invisible for 10 seconds and will not stack if more is eaten. Takes 7 in game days to fully grow and a 20% chance of crop failure. *Aded Ichorite, will only grow in the nether on softened Netherack (made by placing water on netherack) can be grown on farmland but grows 40% slower and only grows in the nether. Eating it will remove the hunger affect from eating rottenflesh. *Added Glutroot, only grows on soulsand in the nether. Takes 7 in game days to fully grow, and 25% chance of crop failure. Upon eating, the player will get levitation for 5 seconds. *Food can now spoil. *All overworld foods, except beans, potatoes, dates, tea leaves, coconuts, pineapples, wheat, and oats. Spoil in 7 in-game days. *Beans, potatoes, dats, tea leaves, coconuts, pineapples, wheat and oats take 12 in-game days to spoil. *Eating spoiled food will give the poisoned debuff, and the hunger debuff. *To tame horses, they must be given some food first 4-7 of either one of: Oats, Wheat, Carrot, Apples, or onions.